The Beginning, The Middle and The End
by Skate-815
Summary: PhilSam. WARNING character death! Phil and Sam's POVs on when they first meet, at the end of one of their lives and sometime in between. PLEASE R&R. One shot


**Beginning, Middle and End**

**A/N: hey all, this is my 3rd bill fanfic and 5th in all. Sadly, none of them get a huge number of reviews, so everyone review this one!**

**A/N2: There's going to be a character death, so if you don't like that, don't read **

**The Beginning**

**Phil's POV**

How dare she just walk on in here and take the DI's post? Debbie and I have been around for longer than her. What makes her so much better anyway? I bet the DCI only appointed her so it wouldn't look like he was sexist by bringing in another, better DI from another station.

I knew from the minute I saw her that we wouldn't get on. She was confident. Too confident for my liking. We're polar opposites. She likes to do things by the book and to do them well. To be honest, there's some days I can't be bothered coming into work at all, so I don't. I bet she was the type of person who never missed a day of school. I was always the boy that got detentions for skiving off. I hate her, always acting like she's perfect, always trying to show the rest of us up. She's fit though.

**Sam's POV**

I knew from the minute I got appointed Acting DI that it wouldn't be easy. Not with a DS like Phil Hunter, just waiting for me to slip up so he can humiliate me in front of everyone. So I won't slip up and if I do, I'll make sure he's in just as much trouble as I am.

I know Phil and I will never see eye to eye. We're just too different. He's so arrogant, and cocky. So sure he's right all the time. So eager to challenge my authority. So sure his numerous affairs won't affect him or his work. Well I'm sure his past will catch up with him one day soon, and when it does, I'll be there to laugh at him. He deserves it for everything he's put me through.

**The Middle Part, Part 1 **

**Phil's POV**

I can't believe Kate just came to the station like that, just in time to ruin my only chance with the beautiful Samantha Nixon. I'd told Sam I'd changed and I have, but I don't think she'll be able to trust me again after this. Who the hell does Kate think she is, just walking in here and demanding I take responsibility for my child? How does she even know its mine?

I saw how hurt Sam was when she found out, but like an idiot, I decided to kiss her anyway. Not a good move. She got even more annoyed after that, and I saw a look in her eyes that I didn't like. Complete disgust that I could even think of kissing her at a time like this. She doesn't know I love her though. More than I've ever loved anyone else. Maybe we won't get together today, tomorrow, in the next week or even in the next year, but we will get together. Because we're made for each other. Nearly everyone can see that but her. So I'll wait, and when the time is right I'll make my move and show DS Samantha Nixon how much I really do love her.

**The Middle Part, Part 2**

**Sam's POV**

As I gaze around CID, everything's normal. Suzie's bossing Kezia around, and making sure the filing is right. Zain's head's bent over his work, frowning, probably thinking of some new ways to bend the rules to get what he wants. My boyfriend, DS Stuart Turner is talking to the new Superintendent, probably trying to suck up some more. And He is watching me again. Watching me with those hurt puppy dog eyes, silently begging me to dump Stuart and to give him another chance. He knows I can't do that, but yet DS Phil Hunter insists on watching anyway. He is so different from the annoying man I once knew. He's completely changed for the better and it's all for me. That makes me guilty. Incredibly guilty that I haven't really given him a chance to show his better side.

Stuart's beside him now, they look like they're arguing yet again. The Super walks over to them to sort it all out and 30 seconds later, Phil's on his feet, telling Zain that they've got a lead. They both flash Stuart a triumphant smirk before walking towards the door. Phil's eyes meet mine for a second and I look down at my work quickly. Zain notices the moment between us and raises his eyebrows before leaving the room. Phil hesitates, he looks like he's about to say something, but he changes his mind and follows Zain out. I breathe a sigh of relief. It's not as if I don't want anything to happen between me and Phil ever. It's just, now isn't the right time. Maybe it'll never be the right time. Thing is though, if Phil had just asked me out like I'm sure he was thinking about, I probably would have said yes, despite everything between Stuart and I. And that worries me. It worries me that after all this time, Phil can still turn my legs to jelly and make my stomach do that little flip thing it does with one of those smiles. Part of me is bored with Stuart already.

**The End**

**Phil's POV**

Sam and I have been together for exactly 2 years, 3 months and 14 days. I know because I first asked her out on Christmas Day, 2008. Today, I'm going to propose.

After Stuart's brutal death, I was there for her. I looked after her when everyone else was afraid to go near her. I went out on cases with her, I made sure that no one made any comments about Stuart and above all, no matter how much I wanted to, I didn't make a move on her for a year. Finally, on Christmas Eve, while I was in Australia, spending the day with Madison, I got drunk and called her, leaving a message telling her how much I love her. The next day she called back and said she'd go out with me. There have been ups and downs, but I've never had an affair and she tries not to get too annoyed when I make mistakes. We're working well together and I was right before. I know we're meant to be together until the end of our lives.

Only 10 minutes until we can both get out of here and I can ask Sam to marry me. The DCI walks into the room with a folder in his hand, looking grim. I avoid eye contact with him at all costs. The last thing I need is to have to do overtime tonight. Sam, however, isn't so smart. The DCI walks towards her and says

"Do you mind working for another hour or so Sam? We need some extra hands for the case"

"Sam's got a date with me tonight Guv" I quickly butt in, hoping to get her off.

"Then you can stay and help. She'll be done quicker that way" _Damn, this isn't going as planned. _

"Fine" I sigh, sitting back down.

**Sam's POV**

I smile gratefully at Phil. At least he can keep me company now.

**Half an hour later**

"I've got a lead Phil" I call across the office. He lifts his head immediately,

"Ok, let's go" he says, standing up, lifting his coat. We're almost at the door when the DCI calls me back

"Sam, I sort of need you here, Phil can manage by himself. It's only a routine check." Phil nods, kisses me on the cheek and leaves and I return to my seat, waiting for his return.

**An hour later**

"Sam, I have some bad news" The DCI says, emerging from his office

"Yes Guv?"

"Phil was shot when he went on that call. He's dead Sam." Suddenly, I feel cold inside

"Phil can't be dead." I say, feeling nothing but shock "I just saw him an hour ago"

"I'm sorry Sam. I should never have sent him alone" Suddenly, I feel overwhelmed with pain and sadness and I collapse on the ground in tears.

**A week later**

I thought I knew extreme pain. When Abi was missing, I cried everyday. When Stuart died, I was unbelievably sad. I couldn't believe my boyfriend was gone. I thought that was the worst feeling in the world. Now Phil's dead, it feels like a part of me died with him.

I stand at the funeral feeling totally alone. At one side of the grave stands Phil's family. His mother, brother and various other relatives. There's no sign of his father, which was what I suspected would happen. His brother has tears in his eyes and his mother looks like I feel. Madison and her mother stand to one side, but there's no sign of Kate and Phil's other child. It's probably for the best. He wouldn't have really understood what's going on anyway.

The newly promoted DS Zain Nadir stares hard at Phil's grave, looking ill. He blames himself. The only reason Phil and I had to do the overtime was him, he'd had to leave at the last minute, his wife, Emma, had needed him. I don't blame him. At least I try not to, but it will be hard. I know, eventually, I'll forgive him, though it may take a while.

Without Phil, my life feels partly empty. Part of me had wondered if our relationship had meant as much to him as it had to me, but they'd found a ring in his pocket. It makes me feel both better and worse that he'd planned to propose to be that night.

It'll hurt, but I will manage to live without Phil, and one day, when the time is right, I'll join him in heaven, but for now, I'll just have to live my life as best I can without him.


End file.
